The Heroes of the Hour
by Anthem of the Night
Summary: Have a national hero or favorite mythical figure? Chances are they're in the Throne of Heroes. Let's take a look at several of these heroes, shall we? (Suggestions are currently CLOSED)
1. Berserker (Angantyr)

**A/N: Before this gets started, let me explain what this series will be exactly.**

 **I've seen countless stories featuring stat sheets for anime/movie/video game characters on FF, but I noticed something Fate's fandom was truly lacking. Stat sheets for historical heroes!**

 **This one-shot series will feature the stat sheets for historical or mythical figures that could possibly become Servants. Doc Holliday, Götz von Berlichingen, even divine beings such as Odin may be featured here!**

 **For my first sheet, let's look to Norse mythology, the birthplace of the legends of Thor and Loki, but it also birthed one very _cursed blade_.**

* * *

 _Class_ : Berserker

 _True Name_ : Angantyr

ㅤ

Stats:

Strength: A

Agility: C

Endurance: A

Mana: B

Luck: D

Noble Phantasm: A

ㅤ

 _Class Skills_

Madness Enhancement: C (EX)

Reason is lost in exchange for all stats being ranked up. When Berserker draws his Noble Phantasm, he gains an additional rank up until the blade kills someone, and the curse's requirements are filled.

ㅤ

Personal Skills:

Bravery: -

His Mental Pollution has rendered this skill lost.

ㅤ

Battle Continuation: B

Despite suffering from mortal wounds, he managed to still almost kill Hjalmar in his final moments.

ㅤ

Mental Pollution: E (EX)

Upon drawing Tyrfing, the opponent has already been killed. Nothing will stand in between him slaying his opponent. Renders any mental blocks completely useless.

 _Noble Phantasm_ :

Tyrfing; Cursed Blade of the Dwarves: A

Anti-Unit

Range: 1

Can cut through iron and steel as one cuts through cloth, but the curse is what makes it a conceptual weapon similar in that to Gae Bolg. As Gae Bolg has already pierced the heart of its foe upon launch, Tyrfing has already killed someone when unsheathed and nothing can stop it. This does not limit the curse being inflicted on Berserker, forcing him to kill himself if no one is in close proximity.

ㅤ

Other Classes: Saber

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a wrap. Note that if someone wants to take one of the Servant sheets I'll be creating for their own story, all I need is you to ask permission and for you to give credit to me for making it.**


	2. Caster (Friedrich Nietzsche)

**A/N: Hallo again. For this figure, I'm going to be doing something a little different. While an amazing philosopher, Friedrich didn't have a magic sword. Or a scabbard of healing. Or a Gate of Baloney.**

 **Now, how I operate in creating stat sheets for my stories, such as the all OC Sacred Lie or the Avenger from Fate Zero: The Executioner and Out of the Black, I looked at what had already been done by canon. Paracelsus Von Hohenheim was just an alchemist and astrologist, but Nasu made him an ace of all trades magus.**

 **So, that's what I'm doing with Friedrich in making him a user of Formalcraft.**

 **Here's a small broken rendition of his history, with Fate elements chucked in.**

 _Friedrich Nietzsche was a philosopher of the 1800s, known globally for his quote **"**_ ** _He who fights with monsters might take care lest he thereby become a monster. And if you gaze for long into an abyss, the abyss gazes also into you."_**

 _Born in 1844 to a Lutheran pastor and a deeply religious woman, Friedrich grew up not knowing of his mother's ancestor's magical heritage. When he ggraduated from school in 1864, Friedrich went to a university to study philology and theology in hopes of becoming a minister. However, the discovery of his magic circuits sent that plan to a screeching halt. Intrigued yet horrified, he immediately dropped from that course and abandoned his plans of being a pastor, much to the behest of his mother, and began studying deeply into the history of magecraft._

 _After his discovery of the Root and how it operated, he came to the horrible conclusion that the God he had worshiped had never existed in the first place, later saying that "God is dead."_

 _After receiving proper tutelage from fellow magus_ _Friedrich Wilhelm Ritschl under the cover of being tutored for philology, he spent later years writing respectable works in both magical and non magical means, both sides of the world being impressed by his works._

 _At age 44, his magic circuits horrifically backfired, making him lose all mental function. He was taken care of by relatives until he died 12 years later._

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Class_ : Caster

 _True Name_ : Friedrich Nietzsche

 _Stats_ :

Strength: E

Agility: C

Endurance: D

Mana: A+

Luck: A

Noble Phantasm:B

ㅤ

 _Class Skills_ :

Territory Creation: A

Can create a magical fortress with portals to a black void set as traps.

Item Construction: B

Can create magical items as long as Caster has the proper reagents and ingredients.

ㅤ

 _Personal Skills:_

 _Pioneer of the Stars_ : A

His atheistic views and philosophy changed the way thousands have lived their lives and influenced countless philosophers that came after him.

 _High Speed Incantation_ : C

Can use High Thaumaturgy with the same speed as a three line aria.

 _God Slayer_ : D

He never killed a god, but his words "killed" God in the eyes of many people.

 _What Doesn't Kill You_ : A

If Caster survives an injury, he gets more power put into his attacks.

ㅤ

 _Noble Phantasm_ :

The Gazer; The Abyss Looks Into You: B

Anti-Army

Range: 1~10

Can create small voids where nothing resides. Glimpsing at one of these voids will mark a person's mental physique, making them question everything about them and cause them to want to see through ow the portals again. Prolonged exposure can cause hallucinations, of both their worst nightmares and their most beautiful dreams. Only beings with absurdly strong egos can resist the effects, but all will fall victim to the Abyss' gaze.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks to some recommendations by Gashadokuro Amanojaku, I added in an explanation of what differentiates the real Friedrich Nietzsche from this magical version.**


	3. Rider (Belisarius)

**A/N: Don't have anything to say, just know that you're all beautiful. And that if you want a request make sure I understand what you mean. I don't want any miscommunication on what exactly you're asking for.**

* * *

 _Class_ : Rider

 _True Name_ : Belisarius

ㅤ

 _Stats_ :

Strength: C

Agility: C+

Mana: B-

Luck: A

Noble Phantasm: A

ㅤ

 _Class Skills_ :

 _Riding_ : A+

All vehicles and all creatures up to the level of Phantasmal Beast and Divine Beast can be used as mounts. However, that does not apply to members of the Dragon Kind.

ㅤ

 _Personal Skills_ :

 _Charisma_ : C

At this rank, it's possible to control an army.

ㅤ

 _Military Tactics_ : EX

By merging the abilities of Rome's greatest threats, the Huns archery and the Goths lance and swordplay, his bucellarii are a force to be reckoned with.

ㅤ

 _Peacemaker_ : A

This skill demonstrates how he orchestrated an Eternal Peace between Persia and Rome. If he is negotiating a ceasefire or an alliance, whoever he's speaking too is more compelled to agree.

ㅤ

 _Discernment of the Poor_ : B

At one point of his life, Justinian ordered for Rider's eyes to be put out and left him in a state of homelessness near the Pincian Gate. It is debated to have truly happened or not. If his enemy is of Evil alignment a luck check occurs, if successful he sees through any of their lies. The skill works regardless if the target is of Good or Neutral alignment.

ㅤ

 _Noble Phantasm_ :

 _Triumph of Justinian_

Anti-Army

Range: 1~10

The chariot he rode when he was being given his Roman triumph, a ritual to celebrate a military victory. It is a golden four horse chariot.

ㅤ

 _Bucellarii_

Anti-Army

1~100

With this Noble Phantasm, he can summon the army that served under him in a Reality Marble. However, the capacity to summon 10 of his soldiers into Gaia exists.

* * *

 **A/N: To all the people on FF who want to write Fate fics, making these sheets is actually a great way of getting used to the mechanics of Fate. You'll have to research Skills, how the Noble Phantasms work, and you'll learn a lot more about your favorite historical figures/fictional characters. Also, I'm debating that every so often I'll do an actual one shot featuring the figures I've adapted getting summoned into Chaldea.**

 **And if you want for me to do a genderbend, I'm 100% okay with doing that. Hell, I already made Zhang Fei a woman, so replacing a guy's pair with a woman's pair shouldn't be too hard.**


	4. Saber (Hervör)

**A/N: So, I have confirmed that next chapter will be a Chaldea special, featuring the Servants already shown and an additional one.**

 **But the main question I have is this: Do you guys want them to be a in a Singularity, which will take longer to come out, or where they're summoned into Chaldea? Leave your response in a review, along with any recommendations because I'll be closing them tomorrow morning. I've gotten so many good ones that I need time to research them all.**

 **And to the guest who recommended Hitler as Lancer, A: How about no, and B: I hope you're referring to how he had an obsession with the Lance of Longinus, or you're just a generic troll and in reading too deep into it.**

* * *

 _Class_ : Saber

 _True Name_ : Hervör

ㅤ

 _Stats_ :

Strength: B

Agility: C+

Endurance: B

Mana: A

Luck: B-

Noble Phantasm: EX

ㅤ

 _Class Skills_ :

Magic Resistance: A

Cancel spells of A-Rank or below, no matter what High-Thaumaturgy it is. In practice, the Servant is untouchable to modern magi, so it would not be an exaggeration to title the Servant a 'Magus Killer'.

ㅤ

 _Riding_ : B

Most vehicles and animals can be handled with above average skill, even vehicles that did not exist in the time period one was alive in for they are no exception. However, cannot ride the likes of Phantasmal Species such as Monstrous Beasts.

ㅤ

 _Skills_ :

 _Instinct_ : A

At Rank A, it is essentially in the realm of predicting the future. Through this ability, it is possible to negate the penalties inflicted by visual and auditory interference to a certain extent.

ㅤ

 _Eye of Mind (False)_ : A

The ability grants an effect of offering resistance against penalties caused by visual obstructions. Being able to see through the weapon and style of one's opponent after crossing blades only a few times, the perception of one's eyes is the best among Servants.

ㅤ

 _Noble Phantasm_ :

Tyrfing; Cursed Blade of my Father: A

Anti-Unit

1

Can cut through iron and steel as one cuts through cloth, but the curse is what makes it a conceptual weapon similar in that to Gae Bolg. As Gae Bolg has already pierced the heart of its foe upon launch, Tyrfing has already killed someone when unsheathed and nothing can stop it. This does not limit the curse being inflicted on Saber, forcing her to kill herself if no one is in close proximity.

ㅤ

La résurrection de mon père ; Resurrection of my Father: A

Anti-Army

1~12

Can summon her eleven uncles and father to fight alongside her. However, due to the corrective properties of the world, they all have only D rank stats with the exception of her father who fights at all C rank. They are all Berserker class Servants, but most have rational thought.

Agantyr : Isn't in possession of Tyrfing, and fights with his fists.

Hjörvard: Wields a large bastard sword, the smooth talker amongst his brothers.

Hervard: A mute who wields two morning-stars

Hrani: The craziest of the brothers, uses two small knifes and fights like an Assassin

Hadding & Hadding: Twin brothers who have been through everything together. Fight with matching scissor blades and wear matching cowls.

Barri: The smartest of the twelve, he uses a bow and relays tactics

Tind: The shortest and fastest of the brothers, he wields a lance

Tyrfing: Named after the family sword, he is the wisest spiritually and uses two iron gauntlets as his weapons

Bui: The silliest, he uses two swords attached by a long chain as his main weapon.

Brani: Has an A-Rank Instinct skill, fights with a large club

Reifnir: Wields two reverse grip swords, and holds a moniker of permanently being tired and bored

* * *

 **A/N: Don't forget to leave your response in a review!**


	5. One Shot 1: Duels and Dress Up

The machines began to hum and warm up as the Chaldea Master flipped several switches. Standing directly behind the redhead were two other girls. One had light purple hair and lavender eyes, wearing a black undershirt with a lose white jacket and red tie. The other had the appearance of a young girl, but her horns, fangs, and large tail crushed that idea of normalcy. She wore a frilly dress, with small diamond shaped growths on the sides of her arms and legs.

The girl with purple hair adjusted her glasses before speaking up. "Do you plan on using the catalyst today senpai?"

Gudako nodded. "If the catalyst was enough to make Gilgamesh's intrigued, then it has to be awesome!" She said with a pump of her fist.

"Ehh?" The dragon girl Elizabeth cut in. "I thought his eyebrows just raised before he called you a mongrel?." She asked. "Again."

Gudako frowned. "Hey, at least I was making it sound cooler, call it artistic liberties." She responded as she wormed out a small box from her pocket. Flipping it open, it showed the beaten and damaged catalyst.

It was dirty when they found it during the London singularity, but when it was cleaned it revealed a golden piece of a weapon or chariot. It was too small to be recognized as specifically belonging to device. There was inscription that no one in Chaldea recognized, not even the goddesses of Chaldea could say for certain what it was. It sort of resembled the English language, but other than that no one had an inkling of a clue what language was written on the catalyst.

"Alright!" Undeterred by the catalyst's unknown origins, the redhead pumped her fist in the air. "Let's get this party started!"

…

The circle continued to brighten, as Demi-Servant looked on with hidden anticipation while Gudako and Elizabeth stared excitedly as it continued to brighten.

As the circle released pillars of smoke and a flash of light, a woman with flaming red hair emerged from the dust. Her armor was scale plate, with a large scarf and cowl hybrid hanging from her neck, chainmail covered her hands and legs, with heavy fur boots on her legs. The armor was very masculine, the only source of feminine parts being a slight outcropping for her bust and her uncovered face. She looked surprisingly young, late teens at the most. Attached to the left side of her hip was a sword in its leather scabbard, the same golden fragment now shown to belong on her swords hilt.

"I am Saber, are you my Master?" She asked plainly, her hand falling to rest on her blade's pommel.

"Yes, I am Gudako." She began, and was preparing to continue when the Servant became distracted by Elizabeth.

"Another Servant? I assume this is no normal summoning as I sense no ill intent, am I correct?"

"It's a long story, but this as far as abnormal a summoning can possibly get." Gudako admitted. "Come along, I'll explain as we walk."

As the three Servants and one Master left the room, none noticed the new Saber tightening her grip on the blades pommel, seemingly trying to force the blade deeper into its sheathe.

…

As Elizabeth and Mashu left to go their own ways, the new Servant and Master had found respite at the cafeteria, where Emiya had brought them both tea. Saber took a sip of her drink, before placing back on the cafeteria table. "So, Gudako," Saber began. "The King of Magic, Solomon is trying to destroy humanity, and we're the only people that can stop it?"

"Yup!" The most optimistic woman in Chaldea replied with her usual pep. "Since we can summon multiple of the same class, we operate on a first name basis here."

The new Servant frowned, the look in her eyes betraying her body's age. "Gudako, will I be judged?"

Gudako frowned, "If you mean whether other Servants will hold prejudice, I can't say. That's really based on who you really are." She reached forward and placed her hands on the Servant's. "But I like to think that we aren't just trying to save the world here, we're helping the old wounds of the past heal. And no matter what, I won't hold anything against you, or what you did all those centuries ago."

Saber looked at where the hands rested, the last time she had comforted someone was when Heidrek came back after-her eyes turned downcast. With a breath, she looked up at her Master. "My name is Hervör of the Gpths, daughter of Agantyr the Berserker and the daughter of Jarl Bjarmar, Svafa. I am one of the wielders of the cursed blade Tyrfing." She finished.

"Is there anyone here with one of those names?" She asked with equal parts hope and fear. If her mother or grandfather were here she wasn't sure how she would react, but gods forbid her father was here. Despite him dying before she was born, when she had conjured his spirit they had left on shaky terms to put it lightly.

Gudako shook her head. "No Servants here have those names, sorry."

Hervör let out a breath she didn't know she was even holding. "Thank you for your assi-" The door to the cafeteria was thrown in by a blonde with an ego that was seconded only by the King of Heroes himself.

"Praetor! There you are!" Nero said happily as her reluctant companion sighed.

"Was it necessary to drag me along on your mad quest to find our Master, Nero?" Vlad said with as much enthusiasm as a corpse.

"Hey Nero, Vlad." Gudako said waving. Hervör looked at the two kings curiously. Her mind had been filled with all manners of knowledge, but the famous King of Wallachia and Emperor of Rome, based on their appearances, certainly weren't what she would be expecting of two people with such colorful reputationsl. The dreaded Impaler was wearing a black button up shirt and jeans, while the emporer who "fiddled while Rome burned" was wearing a red sundress with a rose on the left strap. She was feeling slightly overdressed, given the battle armor.

"Umu, who is this lady Praetor?" Nero asked as she gracefully walked towards the table, and leaned uncomfortably close towards Hervör's face, but couldn't restrain her frown. The woman in front of her had a pretty face and an elegant body, but she had it all covered up by battle armor, and the woman's seemingly permanent hangdog expression ruined her beautiful face.

"This is Hervör of the Goths." Gudako answered as Vlad sighed over the blonde's actions.

"Praetor! I request to be the one to give Hervör the tour!" Nero said as she stood up and crossed her arms.

Gudako blinked in suprise, but didn't say anything other than: "If she's okay with it, then I suppose it would be fine, I was planning on trying to summon more Servants anyway."

Nero smiled smugly, turning back towards the redhead. "What about it Hervör of the Goths? A tour by an artist like me is a rare opportunity, and not that many people will ever get this opportunity again." A tour from one of the world's best artists is a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

"You said that to the Phantom when he was summoned last week." Vlad muttered.

"Hush Vlad." Nero said without turning around.

Hervör blinked.

Nero blinked.

Hervör blinked again. "I suppose there would be no harm in-" Her sentence was left unfinished as the Roman eagerly grabbed her hands and began pulling her towards the door.

"First stop, the tailors!" Nero said happily as the Norse women scrambled to her feet but continued to let the smaller woman drag her along.

Vlad sighed, before he tilted his head at Gudako. "Have a good day Master." The Berserker deadpanned as he walked to the door and after the two Sabers.

…

The tailor of Chaldea was a strange sight compared to the rest of Chaldea. While other rooms held marvels of technology, that image only improving with the advancements made with the help of the Casters, the tailors still had plain old mannequins, with boxes upon boxes of cloth and thread. The original tailor of Chaldea had passed away due to Lev's betrayal, so the building had survived off of the Caster's reinforcing and repairing already existing clothing before Vlad had been summoned.

After it was revealed he could sew, and insanely well at that, pressuring from Elizabeth and Gudako had managed to guilt the Lancer into taking up the mantle of Head of the Tailoring Department. Several employees and Servants had spoken of their interests of learning how to sew, and thanks to supply runs, new custom clothing was rolling out and into Chaldea all the time.

"A dress." Nero recommended .

"No."

Nero puffed out her cheeks as Hervör glared back in defiance of the blonde. It had been going on like this for ten minutes, where Nero was trying to recommend a piece of clothing only for the German to shoot it down.

"What about a skirt?" Nero offered as she lifted up a square of black cloth. "Vlad can make it as loose or as tight as you want!"

"No, I wore men's clothing for much of my youth, and since I received my younger form I plan on dressing accordingly." Hervör said, putting her foot down.

Hervör turned her head towards Vlad, who had been leaning against the wall, and was about to give her preferences for her clothing, until she heard something that made her stiffen.

She slowly looked back at the empress, to see the Emperor of Roses _sniffling_. Her cheeks had puffed out, and her eyes watered. Hervör gulped as she began regretting shooting down the clothing ideas.

Vlad sighed, and casually covered his ears before the wailing began.

…

Gudako stood confidently as she pulled the lever once again, Elizabeth and Mashu accompanying their Master yet again for the summoning. The machines whirred as the two humans stared excited at the blinding light.

With a flash, a man now stood in the circle. He was wearing a loose gray cloak and cowl befitting of nobility, with armored boots that went up to his knees. He looked with eyes that were slits and glowed with an unnatural golden aura. The backs of his hands had small scales, with small golden claws at the tips of his fingers. A large dark scaled tail with a golden spike came from his back, and proud spiral horns protruded from the sides of his head and went ten centimeters into the air. Held in between his hands was an elegant lance, but before anyone could say a word Elizabeth yelled angrily.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing with my lance jerk!" She said accusingly as the new Servant balked.

"This is, your spear?" He asked slowly as he took in the girl's dragon like features.

"Of course it is!" She barked as she stomped her way towards the man.

"Then why was I summoned with it?" He asked amused as he dematerialized his weapon.

"Because you stole it!" She yelled weakly.

"Oh dear, was I truly that foolish when I was younger?" A sultry voice called out from the doorway. All eyes turned and Elizabeth growled. The elder aspect of the spirit named Elizabeth Báthory now stood in the doorway, dressed in her battle gear.

"What do you want Carmilla?" Elizabeth growled. The two Báthory's had been at each other's throats ever since the younger aspect had been summoned weeks before. They both were very open about their desire to kill the other, but the threat of Command Seals had stopped that nightmare before it began. Now, they resorted to threats and overall mean spiritedness whenever they were in the same room.

"I came to observe, but the results of this summoning have undoubtedly piqued my interest." She responded as she stepped into the room slowly, her heels clicking along the ground. She stopped in front of the new Lancer, Elizabeth preparing to tackle the elder aspect of herself. Gudako and Mashu looked on with bated breath.

"It is an honor, Vitus Báthory." She said as she bowed towards her ancestor. "We are different aspects of your descendant, Elizabeth Báthory. Please, call me Carmill-" She said until the nobleman grabbed the two girls into a large hug.

"That explains the horns!" He said happily as he squeezed the two girls who were both trying to escape from the Servant's grip.

"Wha-what are you doing!" Carmilla asked angrily as Elizabeth was still putting the pieces together. _"Horns, tail, claws, spear…"_ She mentally checked off as Vitus continued hugging his descendants.

"Wait, you're the family founder!" She exclaimed, Carmilla rolling her eyes and Vitus' grin widening.

"Obviously, you ignoramus brat. I saw it as soon as I laid eyes on him, yet it still took you time to put together the obvious!" Carmilla spat, muffled by Vitus' coat.

"At least he can properly hug me, with your cow tits he can barely get his arm around you!" Elizabeth shot back.

"Stupid child!"

"Dumb cow!"

"Waste of dragon blood!"

"Perverted vampire!"

Vitus' frown continued to deepen as the girls continued throwing insults. The prospect of seeing one of his descendants, but two was a wonderful thing, but it was obvious the two disliked each other.

"Masochistic bitch!"

"Horrid singer!"

A lot.

Elizabeth gasped, before her gaze darkened. "You take that back!" She yelled as she began pawing at the Assassin.

"Never!" Carmilla screeched as she began slashing at the idol with her claws.

Both girls squeaked when the eldest Báthory picked them both up by their collars, and with a surprising amount of grace and elegance, bashed the sides of their heads together.

"Is this really how you two act to each other?! Even in the presence of your great great great…screw it call me grandfather, understand?" He barked with the fury of a dragon.

""Yes Grandfather!"" Both girls said simultaneously as they rubbed their heads, Elizabeth whining as she considered how a bruise would ruin her face, making her job as an idol that much harder.

"Good," Vitus huffed, standing up straight and crossing his arms. "Now, I don't know which one my grandchildren you are, I don't know who summoned me, and most of all!" He raised his hand and finger to narrow his point. "You two made me feel sad!"

""Eh?""

"Imagine finding out that two of your bloodline ascended to a space that is reserved for the heroes that shined the brightest in their lifetimes , only to find that they hate each other and even though you accepted them both with open arms, they still cannot let go of their hatred just for a second to return the affections you granted them!" Vitus said, turning his head to hide the small tears that were forming in his eyes.

"It would feel….bad?" Elizabeth asked slowly, hoping to prevent her head from getting aquatinted with Carmilla's again.

"Yes, it feels bad." Vitus admitted. "So, who are you two?!"

Carmilla answered as she laid her hand on her lap. "We are different aspects of the same Heroic Spirit, I am the elder aspect Carmilla, while the bra-" Vitus' glare deepened. "While _she_ is the younger aspect, Elizabeth."

"Hmmmmm…" Vitus hummed as he slowly tapped his foot. With a sudden bout of cheeriness, he smiled happily, revealing his dragon fangs. "Fantastic!"

He looked towards Gudako, who had been staring amused the entire time. "Little lady, are you my Master?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm Gudako. And I'm sorry to say, but I've never heard of a Vitus Báthory before. Although that's probably because Elizabeth is far more famous than you." She admitted.

"My legend isn't very well known, so I understand your lack of knowledge." Vitus responded. Turning back towards his still kneeling descendants , he smiled warmly. "Now, let's go talk about you two's problem with each other, and how to solve it. Ok?" He said, emphasizing his words with a grin.

Cold sweat beaded on the two woman's necks, despite no sinister words or emphasis on his words, it would have been better if he had been screaming bloody murder. He, still possessing an unnatural amount of grace and nobility, began striding towards the doorway, the two other Báthorys quickly falling in step behind him.

"Good day Miss Gudako!" He called without turning around.

In the halls, the two girls shared a look. They still hated each other, and their "grandfather" wasn't going to change that. But a vow of non violence in the dragonslayer's vicinity would have to be arranged, unless they wished to provoke his ire. They didn't do anything physical to set the terms for the agreement, their eyes did all the talking for them.

…

Gudako sighed as she scratched the top of her head. Her knowledge of most European legends was limited, but the last two Servants seemed to be complete unknowns on a global scale. Most of the Servants summoned to Chaldea had received worldwide recognition, even some of the weaker spirits like Sasaki were still fairly popular in their home countries.

Shrugging it off, she eagerly turned back the console and pulled the lever, the machine whirring to life again.

As the machines tuned down again, another man stood in the circle, but instead of a demi-dragon, it was a fairly average looking European. He looked to be on his early twenties, with short gray parted down the middle. He had sharp features, with a square chin and dark brown eyes. He wore what looked similar to a priest's outfit, but it was missing the neckpiece and had a thick gray trenchcoat covering it.

He looked around the circle, before resting his attention on the redhead. "I am Servant Caster, are you my Master?"

…

The new Caster walked quietly down the halls, maintaining a neutral disposition as he passed several employees. His new Master seemed kind, but naïve and far too excitable for someone who's supposed to be saving humanity. He guessed that she was trying to stay in a permanent thrill point, where she could pretend she sent have to bear the weight of humanity's existence on her petite shoulders.

As he turned his head back forwards, he had to stumble in a rather undignified manner to dodge a small flying man. He believed the best word to describe it would be the Japanese word 'chibi'. It was wearing a small blue military outfit and cap, with a full grey beard and a glowing yellow eye. It was holding a small platter, with a ornate teapot and cups on it, filled with the brown liquid.

He watched curiously as the small man flew down the corridor until it came to a door. It knocked once, before the door slid open and it flew inside.

Blinking, the Caster made his way back down the corridor, and glanced in. It was a decently large room, with bookcases lines from floor to ceiling. Stepping inside, he noted the warmer lighting used in here, a yellow that was gentle on the eyes instead of the harsh white used in what he could assume was the rest of the facility. He looked around for the strange floating man, only to see that the man had multiplied by a factor of four. The four little soldiers whizzed around the bookcases, grabbing and sorting the novels as the Caster looked on amused.

He watched as a small woman walked out from behind one of the bookcases. Her hair was a light pink along with her eyes, she wore a black dress with a denim jacket, small high heels making her just a slight bit taller. She looked up from a clipboard, taking note of the new Servant in the room.

"Hello." The taller of the two said, feeling slightly awkward as he stood in the middle of the room like a dunce.

Undeterred, the girl smiled as she walked closer, offering her hand. "Hi, are you one of he new Servants Gudako summoned?"

He took her much smaller hand on his gloved one, giving it a small shake. "Yes, I was wandering down the hallway when I observed your familiar floating down the hallway. I was curious." He admitted.

"Ah, one of my Olcotts had ran down to the kitchen to get some tea from Emiya." She answered as she turned back towards the bookshelf.

"I don't mean to be rude, but what is your name?" He asked, watching as an Olcott flew by his head, holding several books.

"Helena Blavatsky, Helena is fine though. Yours?" She asked back.

"Friedrich Nietzsche." He answered.

"It's an honor then, I remember reading several of your works when I was researching magecraft. Your work 'The Morality of Magi' definitely turned some heads." Helena said with a small amount of admiration.

"Magi were practically animals back in those days. I wasn't even alive during one of the Grail wars and they were still talking about it. It was a bloodbath in the simplest sense." Friedrich said as he reached towards a passing Olcott and grabbed a book from its arms.

"'Mother Gooses Tales for Children'?" He asked confused as he stared at the cover, featuring a large goose flowing through the air as children sat on its back.

"There is multiple Heroic Spirits who are children here, and one in particular is a fan of fairy tales." Helena explained as Friedrich returned the book to an Olcott.

"Children?" He asked unnerved. "How would children become Heroic Spirits?"

Helena hummed before turning back towards him. "Gil is the younger aspect of Gilgamesh, Nursery Rhyme is a child's very idea of nursery rhymes and the like, Jack is, Jack." She said, avoiding the subject. "Kuro and Illya became Heroic Spirits due to the circumstances of a singularity they were involved in, and Alexander is the younger aspect of Iskandar, the King of Conquerors."

"I sense that there is something different about Jack? The only figure I can come up with would be the Whitechapel Murderer. Are you insinuating that one of the most famous serial killers was a young boy?" He asked, more horrified that the infamous murderer was a child than the fact the serial killer was in the same building.

" _She_ was the Ripper, but given the circumstances no one would be able to bring themselves to hate her." Helena said as she walked around the corner of the shelf.

Friedrich stayed on the opposite end, closest to the door. "I wasn't trying to sound rude, I was, to be frank, horrified that any circumstances would lead a child to murder. Not right in the slightest." He clarified.

"Good." Helena said from the opposite end of the shelf. "We don't need anyone harassing her over that. Her mental stability is holding on by a thread."

Friedrich coughed awkwardly as he peeked his head down the small hall created by the shelves. "Would you like some assistance?" He offered.

…

Hervör awkwardly fiddled with her legging, trying to get it in a position where it wouldn't itch. "Women actually wear these?" She muttered as she maneuvered it in a semi comfortable position.

Knocking from outside the door broke her from her concentration. "Hervör!" Nero called out, Hervör cursing her name under her breath. "Are you almost ready? Making an artist have to wait on observing their work is a travesty!"

"Almost." She grunted as she slipped on the constricting shoes. Whoever created the idea that woman needed to stick their feet in something obviously too small for their feet for the purpose of increasing their height should have been castrated, or whatever the female equivalent of that was.

She put both feet on the ground, nearly tripped and had to put her hands on the wall for support as she began psyching herself up for the task of _walking_!

" _You went through countless battles, brought your uncles and father from the grave, and gave birth not once, but twice! You can deal with high heels!"_ She reassured herself as she stepped to the door of the door of the dressing room.

She hesitantly pushed it open, revealing the woman in all her hesitant glory. The long black stockings emphasized her muscular legs, as the matching skirt fell to her mid thigh. Her frilly top was wine red, and left her arms bare. Nero made a pleased noise, and Vlad smiled at his work.

"You look gorgeous Hervör!" Nero cooed, while Hervör walked forwards like a newborn giraffe and fell into the blondes hands with an un-warrior like squeak.

"These shoes are horrendous." Hervör muttered as she steadied herself in the blondes hands.

"You'll get used to them." Nero assured. The Goth scoffed, but pulled her arms away and began trying to walk on her own. After several stumbling steps, she slowly got the hang of it, definitely not mastered, but she had the basics.

Vlad, sensing the redheads overall frustration over her shoes, spoke up. "If you would like, I could ask Marie make some flats to replace your heels."

Hervör sighed in relief. "That would be a godsend."

…

"I have to say, this is a rather impressive building." Friedrich commented as him and Helena stepped down the hallway, an Olcott holding several books he had checked out.

"It had quite a large budget behind it to originally, and thanks to the Servants it's become a marvel of efficiency." Helena responded as a door slid open in front of them.

"Haaannnnsss." A girl with fox ears and tail whined to a young boy with blue hair. The girl was wearing a loose yellow sweater on top of a pink undershirt and a small black skirt and stockings. The boy she was pestering was wearing a small blue vest with a white undershirt and black slacks.

"No Tamamo, I'm not tagging along I can help you prank Nero. I'm not fueling the fire to your silly rivalry any more. We're still finding glitter after your last one went horribly array." Hans criticized as he went to walk down the hallway, pausing when he saw Helena and Friedrich.

"Hans, Tamamo." Helena greeted her fellow casters smiling.

"Helena-chan, Hans is being a jerk!" Tamamo complained.

"He's always like that Tammy, I thought you would have gotten used to that by now." Helena deadpanned.

The kitsunse pouted, her ears flattening against her head. They quickly perked up again as she noticed the new Caster standing still and silent. "Did Master summon more Servants?"

Helena nodded as she waved her hand in a 'take a look' gesture towards the German. "This is Friedrich Nietzsche, famous atheist philosopher and creator of many acclaimed magical texts in the 19th century."

"Hallo." He weakly waved.

Tamamo smiled, running over and shaking the male Caster's hand. "I'm Tamamo no Mae, pleased to meet you!" She said happily as Friedrich awkwardly smiled as she continued to nearly rip his arm from his socket. Despite her having a low strength stat, her energy more than made up for that.

"I suppose formalities are appropriate for this situation." Hans stated as he trudged towards the older Caster. "Hans Christian Anderson."

"Frie-" "You had your faith torn from you, your entire family had devoted themselves to something you knew was never real. You wanted to scream the truth, but you couldn't." Hans interrupted.

"So when you were crippled by fate, you welcomed the voids embrace. You went mad, returned to sanity, over and over until your body finally died and your soul was released. You looked into the void, and then took it into you." Hans finished as Friedrich stared horrified. The two girls stared on, both impressed with the sheer power of Hans' Human Observation skill, but still retained sympathy for the German.

"How?" He asked, not betraying his thoughts with his voice.

"It is a blessing, but a burden as well. From just the smallest details, I can deduce far more than the average person. Your clothing is similar to a priest's, but it has been repurposed, which hinted me towards the first observation. The second one was simple, all I had to do was look at your eyes. They are almost like Gille's, but yours still retain their sanity." He answered as he returned his hand to his side.

"A…stout observation Mr. Anderson. That is a impressive ability you posses." Friedrich said, visibly uncomfortable.

"Yes," He replied curtly as he left the group and began walking down the hall. "Good day Mr. Nietzsche." He said without turning around.

…

The beast flashed its teeth as Elizabeth ran to its side while Carmilla prepared to flank with blasts of magical energy. As Elizabeth's spear aimed for the draconic monsters throat, it flashed out of her sight.

Without warning she felt a tail slam into her side with a powerful strike that sent the dragoness flying as four darts of energy landed uselessly on the beasts back, its scales minimizing the blows to mere scratches. As the younger aspect slammed into a concrete wall and fell onto the floor, dazed and halfway conscious, the dragon turned its attention towards its new target.

It opened its fanged mouth, and in a quick intake of air unleashed hellfire over the arena. The assassin veered out of the way as the flames licked at her dress and scorched the concrete. The dragon hasn't even shown its most powerful strike, but the two Bathorys were fighting for every breath.

Elizabeth shakily pushed herself up, grimacing as blood oozed down her forehead and hit the floor. Readying her spear, she charged forward, her own dragon flame on her lips as she jumped into the air and slammed her spear onto her opponent.

The spear was easily blocked, but the target received a face full of dragon's breath from Elizabeth. Undeterred, the spear was easily pushed up as the offender swung their own, hitting her hard in the stomach with the shaft.

She hacked violently as more magical blasts peppered the monster, Carmilla acting as fire support and a diversion. The elder Bathory was worse for wear with her dress scorched and her hands burned, but she was prepared to fight for the rest of the day.

As it turned its head towards her, she blinked. The monster had been replaced with her grandfather smiling proudly, his fangs poking out from behind his lips.

"An excellent duel my children!" He complimented as he pulled up the younger lancer. "We've only barely started and you two are staring to work as a team! Give us several more duels, and you two will be the best of friends."

"I sincerely doubt that gramps." Carmilla deadpanned as the younger Elizabeth whined at the bruises that had already began forming on her arms and face.

"The flames of battle can create bonds stronger than any weapon my dear, do well to remember that." He said with a flash of seriousness.

"Now, I believe such a duel deserves reward! Shall we retreat to where there's refreshments?"

…

"One Bloody Mary, one water, and one large chocolate milkshake." The red Archer counted off as he set the three drinks down in front of the three Bathorys.

"Thank you Emiya-san!" Elizabeth cheers as she eagerly dove into the chocolate drink in front of her.

"It's my pleasure Elizabeth." He said as he retreated to the kitchen, his red apron almost getting stuck in the swinging door.

"Of all the Servants here, one of the strongest Archers happens to enjoy cooking and cleaning." Carmilla mumbled to herself as she sipped her drink.

"He seems like a delightful fellow, perhaps we can get aquatinted later on. And if he's one of the strongest I definitely want to duel with him." He ran a claw over the rim of his glass, a grin on his face. "A duel with a my descendants was amazing enough, but a duel with another Heroic Spirit of a completely different era and country? It would a most beautiful battle indeed!" He pronounced as he raised his glass to the sky in a one-man toast.

The doors to the cafeteria opened as a group of four entered the cafeteria. The unmistakable two meters of solid muscle and pride Iskandar was mid laughter as the King of Sparta walked behind him stoically, Waver was cursing his younger self's body as he had to walk twice as fast to keep up with his king, and the newest Rider followed along.

He looked to be mid twenties at most, with an elegant red toga with a golden clasp over his heart. His hair was messy, but his parting it down the middle of his head made it seem more refined than it truly was. He was mid laugh with the Macedonian King as he entered.

"I do have to say Iskandar, you have arguably the best humor I've ever had the pleasure of listening too since I was summoned." The Servant complimented.

"Of course Belisarius, my humor is rivaled by none!" Iskandar proclaimed, slamming his fist proudly over his heart and on top of the world map on his Admirable Tactics T-shirt.

"I don't know, several soldiers of mine possessed whits sharper than any spear or arrowhead." Belisarius remarked, and the Macedonian king did his own special variation of a pout, that merged the poutyness with a look that begged for a challenge.

"Several of my Spartans were comedians before we had pulled them into military life." Leonidas cut in.

The Bathorys watched amused as a threeway staredown had begun, the King of Sparta, the King of Conquerors, and the Last of the Romans putting the other two under harsh gazes, none of them bending to the others will. Waver stood back, completely exasperated and just waiting for boisterous shouting and inane claims to begin.

"My army is the most mighty and numerous! We have quantity on our side, making that we have more comedians in the first place!" Iskandar yelled boisterously.

"The soldiers of Sparta were the strongest on their era and our impact still reins in modernity! If one of my 300 wasn't a man of humor, then there would have no way to keep up our unstoppable morale!" Leonidas proclaimed, slamming his fist over his heart as well, nearly tearing the fabric of his muscle shirt with the force of his fist.

"Hah! My army numbered in the thousands, and we were undefeated!" Belisarius claimed. "With my natural talent as a leader and my own soldiers own inborn charismatic attitudes, we would have never become the pride of Justinian!" He yelled grandly.

The silence retook the group, as none of them submitted or bowed to the others' wills. For four seconds that lasted eternity, the King of Conquerors spoke. "In four days time, we shall meet and show who's comedic prowess is the most superior!"

"Need time to prepare for your funeral Iskandar?" Belisarius asked smirking.

Iskandar laughed heartily at the remark. With a shit eating grin, he flashed the others a thumbs up. "May the best comedian win!" He shouted proudly as they all turned to head their separate ways.

Vitus blinked.

Carmilla blinked.

Elizabeth continued to happily drink her drink, the outside world completely tuned out.

"Those three seem rather, competitive." Vitus deadpanned, Carmilla wordlessly nodding.

…

Hervör walked down the hallway, intent on claiming a room when her instincts flared as a man appeared in a golden light. His hair was the same color of his golden jewelry, his snakeskin jacket and dark dress pants giving him the feeling of a powerful and rich noble. No, his very existence screamed that he had power, his blood red eyes that resembled a serpents looking over her with a strange hybrid of both curiousness yet disdain.

"The mongrel of our Master summoned you using a catalyst, correct." He asked, but it was phrased like a statement, as if he already knew but was doing it purely for his own humor.

"Yes, she used a fragment of my sword Tyrfing. Why ask?" She retorted gruffly. She didn't like his demeanor, it screamed arrogance and how his eyes had already judged her as worthless.

He looked bored at her statement, with a tinge of anger. "The weapon you wield, has no location in my vault. It invoked my curiosity, so do tell me, who made your sword?"

"A king captured several dwarves, and forced them to make a weapons that would cut through iron like cloth. They cursed it in their defense, making that whenever it is drawn it will kill someone. So when the king drew the blade and the dwarves escaped into a stone, he killed himself." She explained, crossing her arms. "Satisfied?"

He looked disgusted at her gruffness, but he hid it with a smirk. "No, your story is boring and your disgust for your weapon is painfully apparent, but you managed to hold my interest for several hours." A golden portal opened up beside him as a golden jug filled with liquid landed in his hand. "Accept this, as a token of my generosity to my subjects." That disgusting smirk returned. "Never let it be said I wasn't a generous king."

She scoffed, but accepted the jug anyways as he faded into golden dust.

" _Asshole."_ She took a look inside the jug as the wine sloshed from the movement. _"Wine, haven't drank this in forever."_

…

 **A/N: Cutting this off because it's gone on for a little long. I know that Agantyr is missing and we didn't see Hervör use her second Noble Phantasm, but I felt like that would have been overwhelming. And we didn't see much of Belisarius, but I hope adding in Vitus made up for that.**

 **And for those unaware, according to legend he was a dragonslayer who founded the Bathory clan. I encountered a problem in that his legend isn't that relevant, probably because of Elizabeth's infamy. So, using the hints from Fate's lore I made a small analogy that would explain his role and Elizabeth's dragon traits in the Fate universe.**

…

Class: Lancer

True Name: Vitus Báthory

Bio: A god fearing man, Vitus grew up not particularly wealthy, but not poor either. He aspired to be a hero all his life, dedicating all his free time practicing with a spear. When he hit his mid twenties, he heard tales of a dragon terrorizing residents near the castle of Esced. Seeing it as his chance of becoming a hero, he eagerly searched for the dragon for days. By sneaking up on the beast while it slept, he managed to stab it twice in the head until it woke up and retaliated. After hours of Vitus taking cover from the dragons fire, he threw his spear into the hole created by his earlier attacks and incapacitated it. Upon confirming it dying, he licked the blood from his lance to mock the dying beast, but the taste sent him into a frenzy as he gorged himself on the blood. After four days of living off the corpses blood and flesh, he recovered his reason and returned to the town that had told him about the dragon in the first place. The townspeople praised him and his deed, granting him the castle and lordship.

Stats:

Strength: C

Agility: A+

Endurance: B

Mana: A

Luck: C-

Noble Phantasm: A

Class Skills:

Magic Resistance: A

His draconic blood gives him powerful magic resistance.

Territory Creation: B

Can replicate, through time, his castle, Esced.

Skills:

Breath of the Dragon: B

Can release a great billow of his soul's fire at once.

Blood Sucking (Dragon): C

Drinking dragon blood heals him, as does the blood of people with dragonlike attributes such as the King of the Britons and Siegfried.

Personal Skills:

Dragonslayer: EX

Killing a dragon in three strikes takes an extraordinarily large amount of skill. Gains massive damage boost against the dragon-kind.

Noble Phantasm:

Three Strike Thrust; The Dragon's Death: A

Anti-Unit

1

The famed attack that killed a dragon in only three strikes, usable as his Noble Phantasm. Can be used on humans and gives massive damage, but is an instant kill strike on any Dragonkind.


	6. Berserker (Peter Stumpp)

**A/N: So I noticed that the Servants I've done so far all could be registered as being good. Even Agantyr could be considered good in some way. Let's change that with one real evil bastard who I am so going to enjoy writing his death scene later on.**

* * *

Berserker

True Name: Peter Stumpp

Stats:

Strength: A

Agility: C+

Endurance: B-

Mana: B

Luck: E

Noble Phantasm: A

Class Skills:

Madness Enhancement: B

Despite its high rank, he still possesses limited speaking abilities but will not listen to reason.

Personal Skills:

Cannibalism: A+

Was an infamous cannibal, killing 18 people. 14 of which were pregnant women, which he ripped open their stomachs and devoured the fetus' hearts, calling them "dainty morsels". Consuming flesh of humans, especially infants, grants him a temporary rank up in combat and lets him heal his wounds.

Black Magecraft: ~

His madness has rendered this skill lost.

Noble Phantasm; The Wolfskin Belt of The Devil: A

Anti-Unit (Self)

1

Upon putting on the belt, he transforms into a monster with "the likeness of a greedy, devouring wolf, strong and mighty, with eyes great and large, which in the night sparkled like fire, a mouth great and wide, with most sharp and cruel teeth, a huge body, and mighty paws." However, he doesn't get regeneration bonuses like other werewolves.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Berserker (Lizzie Borden)

**A/N: Yep, another Berserker who's a serial killer. I've been on a streak with Berserkers, maybe because it's easier to think about how they're just completely insane and I won't need to worry about writing them wrong later on.**

* * *

Class: Berserker

True Name: Lizzie Borden

Stats:

Strength: B+

Agility: B

Endurance: A

Mana: D-

Luck: E

Noble Phantasm: C

Class Skills:

Madness Enhancement: D

Clouds judgement and some logical functions, but still can hold a conversation

Presence Concealment: B

Hides one's presence as a Servant. Suitable for spying. It is possible to disappear and become extremely difficult to be detected. The rank of presence concealment drops considerably when preparing to attack.

Dual Summon: B

Possess skills from both the Assassin and Berserker class

Personal Skills:

Murderer of the Bloodied Axe: A

Recognizes the Servants nature as a killer rather than an actual Assassin. Unconditional success of the Skill is possible only at night. Requires a successful Luck Check for use during daytime.

Mental Pollution: A

Provides a high probability that mental interference magecraft will be rendered ineffective. During the trial, Lizzie refused to answer questions and constantly contradicted herself. It is also suspected she had been given morphine and that affected her mental state.

Tragic Lover: A

One of the speculated causes for the murder was that Lizzie was in a lesbian relationship with the household maid. Due to Lizzie's madness, she cannot confirm nor deny the relationship. Grants her a damage bonus if her target is in a relationship, the effect is doubled if it's a homosexual relationship.

Noble Phantasm; Blood Soaked Rhyme: C+

Anti-Unit

1~2

By invoking the famous rhyme based off her murders, she can recreate them in combat. It is actually a curse, however it must be used at close range and requires a resistance to magic or curses to avoid.

" _Lizzie Borden took an axe_

 _And gave her mother forty whacks._

 _When she saw what she had done,_

 _She gave her father forty-one."_


End file.
